Training
by celticvampriss
Summary: -They were training... Nothing was personal. Yet she had obviously taken something he'd done as such for she seemed to be fuming murderously.- Ward is training Skye. Skye x Ward pairing. I know it's early for serious shipping, but I couldn't help myself.


**A/N: My shipper feels got carried away and made this. I just know that I'm interested in this Skye x Ward pairing since the interrogation scene. This is probably way off for how the show will handle the training stuff with Skye, but eh, I wanted to take a swing at it anyway. This is just a bit of fun cause I needed to writing something. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**TRAINING**

There was more power in her kick this time, but it was still sloppy. Ward opened his mouth to critique but she struck again before he could. And again. He defended while she assaulted, considering that maybe he had pissed her off. Finally, with another wild kick that he deflected, she set her hands on her hips and halted. Her breathing was sharp and her lips crooked into a pouty frown.

Ward paused, not aware of how to approach the situation. They were training. He was trying to make her more equipped and better prepared for work in the field. Nothing was personal. Yet she had obviously taken something he'd done as such for she seemed to be fuming murderously. He waited until she'd caught her breath before addressing the issue.

"You're angry." He stated. In his mind, her anger was mistimed and ill placed. If she wanted to fume and pout then she could save that for her down time. If he'd been someone truly intent on hurting her he'd have used her anger to defeat her. The haphazard attack she just displayed was proof enough that letting her emotions fuel her was only going to get her killed. He had been sincerely trying to help. Her anger was completely unfounded. And he was once again seething that she was even there at all. This is why you didn't let untrained anarchists into secret government organizations.

"Damn right I am." She blew some hair from her face and he found his back teeth grating together. "You know, I get that you're trying to help me and everything, I really do, but a little bit of sympathy for the fact that I've never done this before wouldn't kill you."

Ward found so many things wrong with this statement; he almost didn't know where to begin. "Once again, you're missing the entire point." Now his emotions were spiked and if he wasn't so adequately trained he might have sought to temper them. However, he understood his situation and his own perception and abilities enough to know when to let himself act on them. And she was too damn annoying to let this slide. "As I have been telling you for the past two weeks, my job right now is to make you better suited for what we're likely to face out there. You agreed to let me help you. Telling you 'it's alright' and 'don't worry, just try your best' isn't going to help you survive."

Her eyes were livid, sparking an immediate neurological response in him that he didn't like admitting. After a moment of silence, her shoulders slackened, some of the edge falling from her soft features. She even smiled, albeit darkly as it didn't quite reach the rest of her face. "See. I get what you're saying. The problem is that you don't make any attempt to get what _I'm_ saying."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He found himself more offended and hurt by this accusation than he liked. Her statement put him once again in that grouping of the men in dark suits. Agents. Faceless. Expressionless. People who were defined by their career and who didn't have a real name anymore. People identified by a number with no families and no one in the world to tie them to humanity. He took great offense whenever he was put in that category. Ward, as he was currently displaying, wasn't some government made robot incapable of understanding or sympathizing with silly government-defying women. He had a name, a real one that his mother had given him. He had a job and he was good at it and he took pride in it. But he also liked to go fishing and read books when he got the chance. He had interests and a life. Agent was his job. One he took very seriously. But it was not everything to him and damn her for continuing to imply that it was.

Skye laughed at his question, amusement spreading to her eyes. "Like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've sat here and listened to all your dumb lessons." She deepened her voice a few octaves in what he assumed was an attempt to mock his voice, "'Be aware of your surroundings.' 'Keep your guard up.' 'Stop making jokes.' 'Don't get emotional.'" She shook her head. "I've listened to all of it and I am really trying. Like, _really_ trying. You know, I'm not taking this as a joke because I really am terrified of what might happen if I don't figure this defensive stuff out. But it's never good enough. And I'm not asking you to coddle me, _Special Agent Ward_. I'm asking you to not be such a hardass. You know, to appreciate the fact that I'm making the effort and make some of your own. Cause I really don't think that you saying the occasional 'good job Skye' is going to lead to my violent death. So can you please try and see this from my side. Cause this is beyond annoying."

His teeth unclenched a bit, posture loosening. If she didn't have a point he would have continued to argue with her. But she did and he felt an odd sensation of pride keep him from speaking. He wasn't normally proud. Confident, maybe. Sure of himself and practical, definitely. But prideful? To the point that he was willing to meet her rather convincing argument with silence because admitting to her that he was wrong left a bad taste in his mouth. Ward finally let out a sigh and met her eyes.

"I…" She raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting what he was about to say and that drove him crazy. Fury welled up in his throat before he suppressed it. "I see your point and…I'm sorry. I will try to…take what you said into account. If you still want me to teach you. Which, it's your call."

Her mouth fell open, humor fully restored. "What? You mean quit? I don't think so. You'd be winning if your bad attitude got me to quit. I'm staying, that's for damn sure. And I'm going to get this even if it kills you."

"Kills me?" He frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, cause now you've admitted to being wrong. So you've got to offer the occasional compliment or I'm going to go WWII blitzkrieg on you again." Her stance was playful, shoulders and hips turning and lifting to give off a very feminine mischievousness.

He offered a dry laugh. "You were hitting harder, but that's about it. I could've overtaken you easily."

"Oh yeah?" She moved her eyebrows suggestively, making him slightly uncomfortable though he masked it skillfully behind a cynical smirk.

"You were sloppy. Your movements were predictable. Your stance was way off, easily broken if I wanted to knock you to the floor. It was pretty pathetic actually." He was teasing her a bit and he wasn't proud of it, but he did like seeing her grimace.

"Alright then let's go again. If I can land a solid hit, a good one that you can't deflect or anything, then you owe me a compliment." He wasn't entirely sure why her value was placed in him complimenting her. But he suspected it had something to do with humiliating him and making him uncomfortable. The bet, however, was not an issue. After two weeks there was no way she'd be able to get close to him if he was really trying.

"This isn't a game, Skye. That's what I've been trying to—"

"Are you scared because you think I might hit you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then let's go. Bring it, Agent." She stood in front of him, attempting to stand as he had instructed her but failing. Her feet were too close together, he legs not bent at the knees. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. He didn't find this situation amusing, but she seemed relentless and maybe he could use this as a way of showing her just how little she knew about defending herself. Not that he was going to truly attack her. Not this time. He'd let her attack him until she was tired and called this whole game off. Then they could get back to real work instead of wasting his very limited free time.

He squared off in front of her, keeping his posture loose to appear at ease. When she lunged, he moved. Skye had blindly rushed past him and she turned around with a bit of a scowl. Her nose was wrinkled in a cute-pissed-off kind of way.

"Okay, so that's how we're doing this." She brushed the back of her hand over her lips, looking determined.

Ward just wanted this to be over. Skye moved fast, sending up one fist that he brushed sideways. Her other hand moved in fast, left arm arching straight toward his cheek, but he leaned just out of reach and caught her elbow, using her momentum to spin her in a circle.

"You're moving recklessly. Stop letting your emotions get in the way, if you see this as a game you're going to—"

"Oh my God. Just shut UP." She kicked out at his leg, but he caught her ankle and held her teetering on one foot.

"If this were a real fight, you'd be dead by now." His hand was at her waist, a sparring knife pressed above her right kidney. "I bring this knife down and the wound would be fatal."

Her eyes flared. "So we can use weapons, huh?"

He considered her for a second, trying a different tact might be useful. She obviously couldn't grasp the more technical approach to this. "Use anything you have to to get your target. There's no such thing as a fair fight. You're smart, that's your biggest advantage." _Your only advantage_. "Anyone out there is going to have experience, strength, and skill superior to you. Your best chance is to be smarter."

"Anything goes then?" He still had her ankle in his hand, looking down on her as he kept her from falling over.

"Anything goes. Just get—" She lashed out, but not to strike him. Instead her hand went straight for his chest where she dug in her nails and then pinched. "_Mother fu_—" He let her go and jerked away from her hand. "Ow." He rubbed the spot where her nails had nearly broken skin. He was protected by just an undershirt and even that was starting to stick to the sweat on his skin. Skye stood back proudly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything goes."

Pinching, really? He shook off the juvenility of the move because it had worked to get her free of him. "Yeah." He repeated. "Anything goes." He rushed her this time, coming in and catching her left wrist in his hand as he spun her around and pulled her backward into his chest. The plastic knife blade was at her throat, her left arm twisted up along her back. "You're going to be physically outmatched Skye. Use your mind to get the advantage."

She struggled lamely in his grasp, but he was too strong. She couldn't budge. Her mind panicked for a moment, not sure what she could possibly do since she couldn't move. Listening to him, she brought her head back and nearly broke his nose with her skull. But he anticipated it and had moved down and back, sweeping out a leg to knock her stance and get her on the ground. He was trying to go for authenticity, but he still slowed her fall so she didn't hit the mat too hard. Whatever, he wasn't trying to really hurt her. He wasn't being soft.

"Gah." Her breath came short and quick. He was about to crouch down and once again deal the fatal move, but she rolled away from him. Skye hopped to her feet quickly, her eyes darting around her frantically. She was looking at her surroundings, which was good. She needed to use everything to her advantage. He held back, waiting for her to make the move this time. Skye hesitated and then took off at a sprint. He followed on her heels until she slid across the mat and yanked a sword from the wall that contained an assortment of training weapons. She spun in one move; swinging it out and nearly catching him across the chest with the blade. If it had been a real weapon she would have sliced a gash through his shirt.

After throwing him off balance by striking at him she lunged forward again and swung the sword sideways. His arm would have been feeling the sting of it if he hadn't brought up the knife to deflect her just in time. Finally, she was making some progress.

Skye smiled and her breath was still heavy. His heart was starting to race. That adrenaline fueled pace just shy of over-active that heightened his senses. He would never tell her, but he was starting to enjoy himself. She continued to lash out with the sword, keeping him at bay with a superior weapon. But he was still better. He waited for her to make a wide swing before ducking into her stance and jarring the sword from her grasp. The heavy plastic thudded on the floor mat and he was about to drive bring up his knife when he saw her free hand come up and had to catch it or else be throttled. He was holding her arms now, trying to keep her from lashing out. She squirmed a bit, but not with any real effort. She was thinking, he could see it, but she was taking too long. He moved her arms behind her back, risking proximity with her to keep her still. _Come on, Skye. If I wanted to hurt you you'd be trapped. _

He felt a brief flicker of distraction as he looked down at her, bodies pressed together. It was like he was hugging her except that she looked ready to murder him and he was trying to keep her from doing so. His eyes lingered for half a heart beat on the skin glistening at the edge of her tank top. It was a straight shot down her shirt and he quickly corrected his gaze since he wasn't there to ogle her. It was a bit late, however, since there seemed to be a new gleam in her eye. She looked cocky. Confident. He hesitated, wondering if she figured a way out.

Ward was about to end their struggle when she attacked. She moved quickly. Smoothly. And he had no time to prepare, no way to counter with his arms occupied keeping her bound. And Skye's attack hit him full force. A decisive move of her lips that froze him in place. Soft, full lips. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't anything he had prepared for. The force of her mouth against his made him stagger backward. Her attack was to kiss him and it seemed to be working. His grip nearly loosened. His eyes blinked before falling closed without his permission. Skye drove further into him, dragging her mouth open and closed over his, working a response from him without any protest. The pleasure of it mixed with the adrenaline and the blood pumping through him hummed in his chest and ears. The flood of sensations nearly made him dizzy, fight and pleasure mingling dangerously. He was confused. He was defenseless. He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of her on his mouth and the subtle taste of her tongue. He dropped her hands, leaning into her, over her, his grip tightening to her waist and the curve of hips. He forgot that they were fighting, but he remembered the glisten of sweat on her skin, the way her hair smelled, and how her eyes were beautiful even if everything else about her was maddening. He let a strangled breath fall between them as he fed right into her plan. Then everything was replaced by the sudden intensity of pain.

He was stumbling backward, vision blurry, and Skye was shaking out her fist. Ward put a hand to his cheek as he panted, the skin growing red and hot under his fingers. She'd punched him. Really hard.

"There." She didn't look at him. "I win. I got you."

Ward looked up at her, eyes wide and bewildered. He was shocked that he'd been punched. Confused that he'd just let her kiss him into obliviousness. Confused that he'd enjoyed it, or maybe not confused but embarrassed. Then a tiny, miniscule, amount of him was impressed that she'd gotten in a hit. Skye wandered over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked smug and he couldn't blame her.

"So. Looks like someone owes me a compliment." She smiled and it was endearing. The situation had him all off balance, his senses muddled, his instincts slipping, everything about this was disorienting. With that came the effect of her smile, her humor and playfulness, uninhibited by his stupid guy brain. Her smile that made him feel good and contented even if his cheek hurt and his senses were swimming.

"It has to be a good one." She added, pointing and then considering. "One that comes from the heart." She mocked sincerity and then smirked.

A deal was a deal. "Fine. If you're going to boast about it like—"

"Hey." She sent him a warning look, finger still pointed but now in accusation. "No veiled insults. Just a flat out compliment. Come on. You lost. I beat you. So let's hear it, Agent."

Ward frowned, his hand now away from his cheek but he could still feel the dull throbbing. The rest of his body was trying to sort out what had happened. His system had been fueling him for a fight but then that twist she threw at him knocked everything into chaos. Was his heart racing because of her or because of the left over adrenaline? "Okay." He huffed, but kept his mouth shut of any insults. "Your work from before…the computer stuff and only having a van and a laptop..." He was almost mumbling, but she seemed to be hanging on every word. "It was impressive." He never admitted as much before since there was little point. The bottom line still stood that he didn't fully believe she should be there. Given her background. But on a completely objective note, her ability was impressive.

"Thank you." She sauntered a bit closer and he stiffened. "Was that so hard?"

Letting out a not-quite-laugh he shook his head. "You're incredibly exasperating."

"Hey now, we were just having a moment. Don't go ruining it." She glanced at his cheek and winced. "That's pretty red."

"It's nothing." He responded. He'd been punched before and a lot harder.

"Brushing it off to be the tough guy, huh? Okay. If that's what makes you feel better." She shook her head and hooked a strand of hair with her finger to push it behind her ear. "You know, it's the 21st century. I'm not going to be impressed by some hyped display of testosterone cause you think saying you're in pain isn't manly."

He took a step back. The training was over for the day. "I, uh, same time tomorrow. I'll…you've got a lot more to learn if you want to hold your own in a real fight."

Skye was looking at him, but his back was to her now. "Okay." Her voice carried to him as he retreated. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Grant."

He nearly stopped walking, but instead pressed his pace a bit faster. This was not going as planned. None of this was. He'd warned Coulson. He'd protested. They wanted him here, apparently thought his skills were useful, but his hard earned insight into this situation was brushed aside. The girl was a liability. Skye would prove more trouble than her hacking skills were worth, he was willing to put money on it. One way or the other. Because if Skye didn't end up proving bad news for S.H.I.E.L.D. then it was him personally that'd be in trouble. If his current thoughts were anything to go on.

"That was a rookie mistake." Ward looked up to see May, her eyes hitting him lazily and yet attentive.

Ward looked down and continued past her.

"Ward." He stopped, but not because he felt like chatting. He turned around so he could face her since she was the only person he felt understood at all what he'd been trying to tell everyone from the beginning. "It's not the end of the world."

"What isn't?" He snapped, but reined his tone after realizing it.

"Making rookie mistakes." She uncrossed her arms. "Just don't let it become a habit."

May left him then, her words cryptic and though he understood what she was implying, found that it wasn't in the least bit helpful. Ward continued on his route to his room. He was going to have to deal with this problem if he didn't want it becoming a habit. The impact of her kiss was just starting to really hit home as he shut himself in his room. That kiss was not going to leave him alone. A pretty girl, all attitude and spark, if that wasn't enough of a problem for him now he knew what she felt like. He wouldn't have to idly stare at her lips and wonder, he knew. He knew that it was really nice and incredibly hot and he'd want more. Which he couldn't have. Forget the fact that it was completely unprofessional, there was a whole mess of complications that any sort of relationship with her would create. He wasn't a hormonal teenager, he could control himself. But if she was going to be throwing herself around like that, playing at teasing temptation, then this was going to get a whole lot of complicated. They should have left her in her van. They should never have let her join the team. He should never have let her kiss him. And he most certainly should _not_ be thinking about kissing her again.


End file.
